Whiskey Lullaby
by dolphinxxgirlxx
Summary: Songfic. What happened to Matt and Mello after they died? Did they leave somebody special behind? Matt/oc Mello/Halle


**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette**

Matt was contemplating Mello's call, cigarette in mouth when a platinum blonde woman walked in and hugged him from behind. He smiled at his girlfriend's actions and turned around and kissed her. "Mello told me," Damn, he thought. "Matt, please." She pleaded but he said no.

**She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget**

She was his life how could he let her go? Yes, she was trained and everything just like him at the Wammy's but if she got hurt or even worse he couldn't bear the thought. "Mello would let me go." She argued "Well, I'm not Mello am I Jule? I just don't want you to get hurt." "Matt, I can take care of myself I'm a big girl now."

**We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time**

"You're not going Julia." He said with finality as he took a drink of bitter whiskey. Just as he was about to leave he cupped her cheek gave her a passionate kiss and said "Julia, you are my world and I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you. Remember, I love you angel."

**But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind**

Matt got into the red car and sped down the road until he reached a line of cars formed in a semi circle blocking him from escaping. Shit he thought. And shit it was.

**Until the night**

Julia was running after Matt's car with a gun and then the car stopped in front of Takeda's body guards. What is he doing? She thought as she caught up but stayed out of sight. Matt got out of the car with his hands up. He was going to get killed!

**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger**

A thousand shots rang out as her love collapsed to the ground bloodied and dead. She screamed in horror and ran to him. "Matt! You ass!" She sobbed as she felt his pulse suddenly slowing. "Angel?" He whispered as his last cigarette fell to the ground burning her knee on it's descent but she didn't care. "Yes Matt, I'm here." "I love you, Julia." She kissed Matt passionately for the very last time and got up to face the guards. "You bastards." She said as she cocked her gun, pointed it at them and shot herself and another guard with Matt's gun.

**And finally drank away her memory**

She woke up at a hospital with Halle Lidner at the chair beside her bed with tears on both the womens' faces. "Mello?" Julia asked hesitantly knowing the answer. Halle nodded "In a fire by a Death Note."

**Life is short but this time it was bigger**

"I shot myself, why didn't I die?" Julia sobbed "Why can't I be with Matt?" I brought back memories when she Mello and Matt were at the Wammy House and she was complaining and asking why she couldn't see Matt when he was in the infirmary. After awhile they got used to it and just let her be with Matt.

**Than the strength he had to get up off his knees**

"I guess that's just the way life works Jules, remember I lost Mello." Halle said bringing her back from her tantrum. Julia looked down ashamed; she wasn't the only one who loved the boys, Halle loved Mello almost as much as she loved Matt and it was worse for Halle because she didn't know if he ever loved her.

**We found him with his face down in the pillow**

"God Halle, I'm so sorry." Halle gave her a sad smile to show that she was forgiven. A few weeks later they went to the boys graves and paid their respects. Matt's grave was under the huge willow tree where they first met.

**With a note that said I'll love her till I die**

"Mail 'Matt' Jeeves. Best Friend, Lover, Gamer._ "It's only love if you have someone to share it with."_ She laid down the flowers and DS next to his grave. "I love you Mail."

**And when we buried him beneath the willow**

She stayed there that night sleeping next to his grave. Flashbacks of his death ran through her head.

**The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala

lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself

Months passed as people at HQ began to gossip about her. About her well being, everybody tried to help her but she just stayed mute. She wanted her life to end and be beside Matt one more time, to feel his touch, to smell his scent, to taste his lips just one more time.

**For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath**

In the meanwhile she became a silent drunk. It was Matt's special whiskey; she drank herself to sleep every night hoping she wouldn't wake up in the morning.

**She finally drank her pain away a little at a time**

She sometimes couldn't feel anything but all the same the hurt of her lost lover came back to haunt her.

**But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind**

Every once in a while she threw a horrible tantrum when she was drunk and had to have a whole team to hold her when she did.

**Until the night**

She woke up from her drunken slumber and rummaged her way though her apartment and found Matt's old gun and a picture of him.

**She put the bottle to her head and pulled the trigger**

She held the picture closer to her heart "Sorry Matt, I can't live like this alive while you're dead." Julia said as she loaded the gun with ammo and cocked it just like the night Matt died.**  
And finally drank away his memory**

"This time, for good." She muttered to the picture of him and her at their first date and pulled the trigger.

**Life is short but this time it was bigger**

A loud shot rang out as she fell to the ground smiling looking at the picture of that date five years ago.

**Than the strength she had to get up off her knees**

A crew came with Near and Halle but they were too late as Near went into Halle's arms and they both cried over the lost friend.

**We found her with her face down in the pillow**

"It was the date." Halle muttered. "What?" Near questioned. "Five years since Matt finally had the guts to ask her out. He was going to propose to her today. If he had lived…"

**Clinging to his picture for dear life**

Halle put the engagement ring that Matt had showed her a few months before and slid it on the dead girl's ring finger.

**We laid her next to him beneath the willow**

"Angel 'Julia' Solandes. Fierce friend, Lover, and a pure angel._ "Even angels can love."_ Halle cried but she knew they had each other, finally.

**While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala

lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala


End file.
